Travailler au Corps!
by Didou27
Summary: Missycam prompted : Gold has an inappropriate reaction at Belle's massage Medical AU


**Pairing:** Belle/Rumpelstiltskin

**Rating:** NC-17/Explicit

_Missycam prompted : Gold has an inappropriate reaction at Belle's massage _

Thank you so much standbyyourmantis! You saved my life 3

Thanks to Mary for her help. Sorry I used your personal experience for this fic...

* * *

10:58 AM. Belle's eyes went back to her watch and she sighed. Her 11 AM appointment would be here soon, and she didn't know what to think about it. When she when she had returned in Storybrooke after unending years of college, she had been afraid of not finding patients. She was young and had no experience and people here never seemed to be sick. Even fewer were in need of a physiotherapist. But she had made up her mind. Coming back to her birth place had been hard, but she wanted people in Storybrooke to remember the French family for something else than her father drunkenness.

It'd been a month since she came back when her phone had rang. She had spent days and days walking the town, giving out her business cards and letting know that a new practitioner was in town. Then she had waited, and waited. She'd been shocked when she had picked up the phone and heard that unmistakable brogue: Mr Gold, the beast of Storybrooke.

It'd been two month since his first visit. She had set up thrice weekly schedule and Belle was more and more unnerved by his presence. Of course, he'd always been a perfect gentleman, but she couldn't help that strange feeling that stirred deep inside her every time she met his gaze,that feeling she thought long gone when she had left Storybrooke, gone since she had chosen to leave to forget her stupid attraction to him. After all, she was only the drunkard daughter; the young girl grown too fast after her mom passing.

At 11 AM, she heard a knock on the door. She didn't understand why he chose to knock when he could use the doorbell. A smile on her lips, she opened the door.

"Mr Gold! Always on time!" She said with a false cheer in her voice.  
"Miss French." He greeted, walking past her.

So warm, Belle thought following his step to the table.

"Get ready, I'll be right back." She said leaving the room.

She needed some time alone before being with Gold for an hour. Since she had frozen the first time she saw his wound, she tried not to let her emotions mess with her head. The sight of his knee mangled by scar tissue had upset her stomach. How could he be walking with a joint in such a state? Pity had overwhelmed her and she had felt her eyes burn with unshed tears, but she had tried to get herself back together. She couldn't lose her only client and Gold wasn't known to give second chances. She knew that a simple word from him could seal her destiny in Storybrooke.

A car accident, he had explained, long before she was born, had caused the wound. Being poor in Glasgow at the time, he couldn't afford the treatment. Belle had stayed quiet, letting him share his story, knowing that if she interrupted, he would never start to speak again. After he told her the different treatments he had tried to ease the pain, she settled for a new approach.

The first session has been hell for him. To many years without real work on his leg had left the joint in very bad shape. As weeks went by she had been able to see real progress and was happy to know she was the reason for it.

"So, Mr Gold, how are you today?" She asked as she came back. "Nothing new?"  
"No. You seem to do a good job, Miss French." He said.  
"I told you, my name is Belle." She scolded him, smiling. "Hop up on the table, you know what to do."

Gold shook his head and settled on the table, bracing against the pain he knew was coming. Belle stood by his side and looked at him a few seconds.

"Relax Mr Gold, you know the pain will be worse if you're tensed."

Sighing, Gold loosened his muscles and closed his eyes. Belle let her eyes gaze upon his body. He had taken his jacket, waistcoat and tie off, keeping only his dark red shirt and black boxer shorts. His pants were on the chair with the rest of his clothes, his shoes next to it.

Belle propped Gold's foot in the crook of her elbow, one hand on his calf and the other on his thigh.

"Ready?" She asked.  
"As if I had a choice." He answered through clenched teeth.

Slowly, Belle started to bend the joint, keeping the leg in place when he tried to free it. She knew that it must hurt like crazy, but also knew that he would thank her later. Still as slowly, she stretched out the limb and put the leg back on the table, rubbing the tensed muscles of his thigh. She realized that Gold had his hand clasped on the edges of the table, knuckles white. He let out a jerky breath, crushing Belle's heart. She bent the joint ten times before finally leaving the leg on the table.

"That's enough for today, you can relax." She said, walking away to stretch her back.

Gold sighed when he heard her words. He knew the pain was necessary, but pain was something he'd never found a way to accept. Gold let himself take in Belle's curves while she kept stretching. When Doctor Whale had told him a new physiotherapist was in town and that she was specialist in injury on lower body, Gold had been skeptical. Even more so when he had discovered the new doctor's name: Belle French... The prodigal child was back home. Of course, like everybody else, he knew the story of her descent to hell after her mother passing. In a way, he had been touched by Rose French death. He hadn't really known her, but they were the same age and she had been the only one to welcome him when he came to Storybrooke. She had always shown some respect for him and the work he had done to own almost the entire town. And her daughter, Belle French, hadn't been any different.

He had been shocked to meet a young woman when she had opened the door the first time. In his mind she was just a teenager, with big blue eyes looking too old for someone that young. But now, watching her as she paced the room, he could see that she wasn't a child anymore.

"Mr Gold?" She called startling him. "You should walk a little bit to stretch your legs."

Gold nodded and stood up slowly.

"No, no cane today." She stopped him when he reached to grab his walking stick.  
"But..."  
"I want to see the progress you've made in the last two months" She explained, smiling.

Gold took a step forward before looking at her, amazed, a smile on his lips. The same smile spread on Belle's lips when she saw him make a second then a third step toward her.

"It's been more than 20 years since the last time I walked without a cane." He said amazed.  
"I'm glad I helped, but don't over-exert yourself, I don't want to see you walk without your cane, understood?" She warned.

He chuckled. Shaking his head, he turned around and walked to the table.  
"Wait." She stopped him when he was about to sit.

Slowly, she walked toward him, staring at his pelvis.

"Come back here."

Confused, Gold made a step forward, then another when she asked him to. He started to feel embarrassed.

"Why didn't you tell me about your hip?" She asked.  
"I..."  
"Don't lie, Mr Gold." She interrupted. "I can see it by the way you put your foot on the floor. I'll need to know more about the accident."

She helped him to sit on the table. She needed more information about the accident to determine how his other joints could have been hurt.

"I really need to know." She said again. "Tell me." She added sitting next to him.

He stayed silent a few seconds, head lowered, his face hidden behind the curtain of his hair. He seemed so lost, broken, Belle wanted to take him in her arms and soothe him, make the pain disappear. He sighed and started to speak before she could ask again.

"I don't remember exactly what happened. Everything I know is what the police and the doctors told me. The driver was going home after a meeting, he hadn't slept for 24 hours and he fell asleep. I was trapped in the car for hours, they couldn't find a way to get me out and... The doctors did everything they could to save my leg, but I was... disreputable, the car was stolen. When I left the hospital I went to jail and you could imagine the medical care in prison." He sneered.

His shivering voice became stronger and stronger with each word, almost indifferent at the end, as though he was trying to shock her. Belle was shocked but not because he had spent time in jail, it was in-character after all, but to hear the detachment in his voice when he talked about this part of his life.

"The crash was head-on? I mean..."  
"Yes. It was a wreck.I was lucky, he wasn't." He said in a flat voice.  
"Your hip must have suffered," she said shivering. "I'm gonna send you do some x-rays before our next appointment. In the meantime, get back on the table." She broke the silence around them before rising.

She used the few seconds he took to settle to master her feelings. She needed her head for what would follow. The massage was a torture for her. Letting her hand slip on Gold's skin was something that unnerved her. She had to get a hold of herself! Feeling his skin was already too pleasurable for her taste, but a hip injury would lead her far too close to where she didn't want to go if she wanted to stay professional. If he reacted to her touch, she knew she wouldn't be able to contain herself.

"It's gonna be cold." She warned before putting her cream-covered hands on his calf.

He started at her touch. He seemed not to be able to get use to the cold feeling, or maybe it was her touch he couldn't get used to? A massage was way more intimate than everything she had done to his leg earlier.

"Relax Mr Gold."

He sighed and tried to calm his breathing. Belle massaged his calf before grazing his knee before letting her hand rest on his thigh. She let her fingers graze his skin before applying more pressure to his tensed muscles.

"Relax" She said again when she heard Gold's laborious breath and saw his white knuckles on the edge of the table.

Gold had closed his eyes and she could see by his tensed shoulders that he couldn't relax. Was he afraid of the pain or was it something else? Suddenly her breath hitched in her chest. Could he be as troubled as she was? Belle dared to let her hand go higher on his thigh and graze the hem of his boxer short, slipping her fingertip inside the fabric. Gold started at the contact, taking a sharp breath and his eyes shot open, staring at her. Belle shivered at the intensity of his gaze becoming darker and darker.

Still looking at him, she let her hand slip inside his thigh, making him open his legs and she kept massaging higher and higher. She could feel him shiver and hear his erratic breath. When he felt her hand on the side of his buttock, he knew he was lost.

The massage was hell for him for weeks now, feeling Belle's deft fingers slipping on his skin was a torture. He had spend hours dreaming about what would happen if he lost his control when she touched him. He had spend half of his life with doctors for his leg, but his body never reacted like this with them. But he never had a practitioner as beautiful and caring as Belle French.

"I'm sorry." He whispered when he felt his body reacting.  
"You're not the first nor the last, Mr Gold. Relax." She soothe him, her voice a caress.

Belle let her gaze fall on the bulge in his boxer shorts and clenched her teeth. It was her chance. She had felt something for him for weeks, even years and this was the proof he was attracted to her. Or maybe it was just a normal reaction of the body? Should she take her chance or act like nothing? Do the brave thing and bravery will follow... Belle took a deep breath and let her hand going higher on Gold's thigh, shadowing over his skin and settle on the bulge that his boxers couldn't hide anymore.

"Belle." He breathed, startled.  
"Shh."

She started to caress him through the thin layer, she heard him sigh and relax at each stroke of her hand. It wasn't the pain. She looked at his face and saw his eyes closed and his hand on his mouth, smothering the sounds he couldn't help making. She smiled and used her other hand to lift his shirt-tail before bending to graze his lower belly with her lips. At the contact, his hips jerked upward, pressing his cock in Belle's hand.

He whined and opened his eyes when she suddenly withdrew her hand. Their eyes locked. Carefully, Belle straddled him, trying not to apply any of her weight on his bad leg and stared at him. Eyes wide, almost black with desire, he didn't seemed to understand what was happening. Belle smothered a chuckle when she saw the mighty Nikola Gold without words.

Slowly, she let her fingertips graze his face before unbuttoning his shirt. Inch by inch she revealed his skin. When the shirt was open, she looked at his face and realized that he had been watching her all along. Without breaking the link between their eyes, she started to kiss his lower belly, slowly going up, leaving fire behind her, before capturing his lips.

He hadn't moved he seemed frozen by the shock and when she realized that he didn't kiss her back, Belle tensed. He was going to kill her and no-one would ever find her body.

"I'm..." She started, breaking the kiss.

She would never finish her apology. Suddenly, life seemed to flow back into Gold. He grabbed her by the neck and drew her to him, kissing her as if he needed her more than his next breath. Belle let a moan escape and Gold took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth. Belle couldn't help moaning when she felt his tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot.

When they broke apart gasping for breath, Belle put her finger on Gold's before he could speak. Without breaking eye contact, she climbed off the table. He seemed hypnotized by her gaze, staying still on the table.

Slowly she started to peel her clothes off, one by one, her eyes still linked with his. She folded her clothes and put them on a chair before going back to him only clad in her underthings. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, taking in her curves. She saw the tip of his tongue dart out of his mouth to moisten his lips, his hand clenching the edge of the table.

When she was close to him, Belle hooked her fingers on the waistband of his boxer shorts and made him rise his hips so she could let the piece of clothing slip along his legs, revealing his body to her, his arousal unmistakable. A nervous smile spread on Belle's lips when she let her finger graze his length, making him hiss.

Slowly she discarded her underwear, keeping only her bra, before straddling him again. He seemed absolutely frozen, unable to make a move, so Belle took the lead. She knew she was ready for him, she slipped her hand between her legs to spread the moisture she found there, before rising on her knees, one hand on his chest the other one around the base of his cock. She let him slowly slip inside her, making them moan.

As he gazed on her, short of breath Gold didn't seem to understand what was happening. How could he be sheathed in this wet heat? How could this beautiful young woman be straddling him when she shouldn't have let her eyes fall on someone as mean as him? Before she left Storybrooke he had been fascinated by this young brunette who seemed, like her mother, not to be afraid of him. But she had left and he had though never to see her again so he had pushed his attraction in the back of his mind. But she came back and when Whale had told him she was the new physiotherapist in town, he had taken his chance and let her set the pace, and if she helped him with his leg, it was just a bonus. He had never thought she would be willing to treat him, even less imagined being in such a position with her.

The sudden movement of Belle's hips grounded him in the present and his gaze settled on her. Her eyes were closed, her head thrown back, tossing a cascade of chestnut curls down her back, her hands on his belly, she was riding his cock slowly, torturing him. He wanted to touch her, to feel the silk of her skin under his fingers, to devour those breasts he could see through the lace of her bra. He needed more.

Suddenly, he sat up and wrapped his arms around her, making her moan at the change of angle. Blindly, he unclasped her bra and closed his mouth around her left nipple.

When she felt his tongue on her, Belle lost track of the time, wave of new sensations hitting her one after the other.

Her arms around his shoulders, she could feel her orgasm close and his hips moving faster and faster. She felt utterly lost, the only thing grounding her in reality were Gold's hands on her hips, urging her to move faster to meet his eagerness. Suddenly, she felt a finger graze upon her clit and everything went blank.

Gold felt her inner walls shudder around him and knew he couldn't postpone his pleasure any longer.

Exhausted, they stumbled upon the table wrapped in each other arms. Gold broke the link between them, cradled her in his arms and sighed, sated. He didn't know what gave him the right to be worth Belle's attentions but he was happy. Happier than he's been in a long time.

A few minutes later, Belle left his arms. Without a word, she walked to the chair where she had left her clothes, grabbing her underwear and started to get dressed. Gold felt his heart clenched in a fist. Silently, he left the table and got dressed too. It was a mistake, how could he have been that stupid? Of course someone like Belle couldn't want someone like him.

Once dressed, he left some cash on the table for the session, his fingers grazing the surface regretfully before walking to the door. He had lost not only any chance to be with Belle by going too fast, he had also lost the only person who helped him with his leg. He felt a new pain sinking in his heart at the simple idea that he wouldn't see her again.

He grabbed his cane on the floor and put his hand on the handle, ready to say goodbye. But how could it be any different? Everything he had ever loved had been lost. Why things would be any different with Belle? At this thought, he froze. Love? Since when did he think about her like this?

"Nick?" Belle called when he was about to close the door behind him.  
"Yes?" He said hopefully.  
"I hope you have good insurance coverage, I expect lots of home care in the future." She said with a smile.


End file.
